backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Movers of Arabia
Movers Of Arabia is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Magic Carpet *Golden Butterfly Summary Arabian movers Uniqua and Pablo are ordered to move the Sultan's things to his new palace. The Sultan gives the movers a bottle if they get into any trouble. Inside the bottle, there is a genie. But when the two Arabian movers need it most, the genie can't help! Recap ﻿Tyrone is seen in the backyard wearing a blue turban with a gold feather on top. He introduces himself as the sultan of Arabia, who lives in a cave full of magical items. The character tells the viewer that he will move his possessions into his new palace later in the day. He sings the song I am the Sultan. The backyard transforms into the desert of Arabia. Tyrone walks up to a cliff and tells the viewer that in order to enter his cave home, the person who seeks entry must recite the magic words. He tries to remember the words and finally exclaims "Alakazam!", causing rocks to shake, revealing the sultan's residence. Tyrone walks into the cave. Almost every inch of the place is covered with gold and magic items. He tells the viewer he will need Arabia's movers to move his stuff into his new palace. The sultan phones the Movers of Arabia, Uniqua and Pablo, who are currently lying on foldable chairs in the middle of the desert next to their moving truck. Uniqua hears her cell phone ringing and answers it. She is ecstatic when she hears the Sultan, because she and Pablo have never had a job before. The two hop into their moving truck and drive to the Sultan's cave. Tyrone welcomes the movers and tells them what to do: move his belongings into their truck and safely deliver them to his palace. Uniqua and Pablo tell the sultan that they will. Tyrone takes a bottle out from a pile of gold and tells the movers that if anything goes wrong, they should wish for everything to go back to normal, though they can only make three wishes. Tyrone walks off, leaving Uniqua and Pablo in the cave. While singing the song Movers Of Arabia, they load their moving truck with the Sultan's items. They begin driving. Pablo seems to be incapable of reading the map and states "I wish I knew where we were." Austin, wearing a gold genie outfit, pops out of the bottle and exclaims "You're in Arabia! Boy, that was an easy one." Pablo is petrified and tells Austin that he did not wish for anything. Austin tells him that he said "I wish", meaning that he had to grant his wish. Pablo is still confused. Pablo reads the map of Arabia while Uniqua drives. They hear thumping noises coming from the trunk. They get out of their van and investigate. After opening the trunk, a magic carpet flies out, panting. Pablo chases after the carpet and hops onto it. Pablo attempts to ride it, but cannot control the carpet. He screams loudly. Uniqua's cell phone rings, causing her to answer it. Tyrone calls and asks Uniqua how everything is going. Uniqua tells him that everything is going fine. Tyrone asks her if he hears Pablo screaming in the background, but Uniqua tells him that he is screaming with joy, not screaming with fear. Austin recommends to Pablo that he should wish for the carpet to go back in the truck. Pablo asks Austin if he could make the carpet fly back into the truck. Austin explains to Uniqua and Pablo how wishes work by singing I Wish. The movers realize that whenever they say "I wish" they use one of their three wishes, but their wishes will not be granted if they do not say "I wish". After a while, they hear more thumping noises, and stop driving to check out whatever is making the noises. They open the trunk and a small box falls out. Pablo opens the box and falls a few feet away once he opens it. Uniqua asks what is inside, and Pablo answers that wind is inside the box. Uniqua doubts Pablo and tells him that his idea is ridiculous and opens it herself. A tornado comes out of the box and Uniqua apologizes for doubting Pablo. Sultan Tyrone calls Uniqua on her cell phone as all of the Sultan's stuff is sucked into the tornado. Tyrone asks her if his belongings are okay. Uniqua looks around and sees Tyrone's magic things floating around. Uniqua tells him that they look fine. Pablo and Uniqua start spinning around while singing The Genie Bottle. They struggle to get to the box (to close it) and eventually succeed. They give sighs of relief until all of Tyrone's stuff falls on to them. Because the moving truck's trunk is still open, the sultan's belongings fall back into the truck. The movers drive to Sultan Tyrone's new palace. Tyrone, who remains blissfully unaware of the difficulties Uniqua and Pablo encountered on their journey, smiles as the moving truck slowly backs up to the edge of the porch. With high spirits, the two movers open the back of the truck to reveal all of Sultan Tyrone's magical belongings. "We even have one wish left!" exclaims Uniqua. The Sultan compliments them for successfully moving all of his things from the cave to the palace, and rewards them by presenting the final wish. Austin pops out of the genie bottle once more. Uniqua and Pablo choose to wish for a snack, so Austin invites everyone over to his house for cheese and crackers. Arabia transforms back into the backyard as the children sing the end song. The four enter the fence dividing Austin's house from the others'. Austin opens the previously closed door and shouts "Alakazam!". The end credits for the episode start. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Sultan Tyrone) *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Genie Austin) See also *Movers Of Arabia (transcript) *I am the Sultan *Movers Of Arabia (song) *I Wish *The Genie Bottle Category:Episodes Category:Season 2